


Balance Of Power

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Balance Of Power

Greed. That's what it's about. Who's got the greed. It's what shifts the balance of power, what gives you the upper hand.

It's why Mal is the Captain and Jayne is the gun-totin' muscle. Wave a bag of money under Jayne's nose and he'll follow where you take it. Show the Captain a bag of coins and he'll give it back rather than put his crew in danger.

Greed is why one of them is lying on the soft ground with a bullet in his leg and the other is shooting the hell out of the man who did it.


End file.
